Claro de luna
by KOV
Summary: Harry comienza a experimentar sentimientos por Hermione cuando la visita durante el verano lo que el no se imagina es que ella tambien. Por favor, manden Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Claro de luna  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, un hogar que para todos era completamente normal, pero en realidad, no lo era, ya que ahí vivía Harry Potter un chico que a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus tíos era un mago, un mago que aun para el mundo de la magia no era normal, Harry Potter era el único sobreviviente de un ataque de Lord Voldemort, el hechicero mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, todos en el mundo de la magia conocían su nombre, y lo consideraban muy especial pero Harry no se sentía especial en absoluto, al contrario se sentía como cualquier adolescente de su edad, confundido, sentimental y extraño.  
  
Ese día Harry cumplía 16 años, y como cada uno de sus cumpleaños desde su entrada a Hogwarts en lo único que pensaba era en sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, Dios como los echaba de menos, la vida en Privet Drive cada verano era mas insoportable y no podía dejar de pensar en como sus amigos habían cambiado su vida, hoy, no lograba imaginarse como hubiera conseguido continuar cuerdo sin Hogwarts, la magia, pero sobretodo sin sus amigos, era como un rayo de luz, iluminara su vida que hasta ese entonces era tan oscura, huérfano, obligado a vivir con sus tíos que lo traban como algo asqueroso que contenía una enfermedad muy contagiosa, gracias a Dios pudo huir de ellos al menos por la mayoría del tiempo, y conocer a sus amigos, para el, siempre fueron una bendición pero para ellos nunca lo fue, no es que pensara que no lo estimaban, al contrario, pero al convertirse en los mejores amigos de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, sus vidas como la de el se convirtieron en una montaña rusa, ya que gracias a el, arriesgan su vida continuamente, ante esto el estomago de Harry dio un vuelco, si, era su culpa y solo su culpa que Ron y Hermione estuvieran siempre en peligro de muerte, y que mejor ejemplo que lo que paso el año pasado.  
  
Cederic, un chico apuesto, popular y que en realidad no tenia mucho que ver con el, fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort solo por que se interpuso en el camino hacia el, y no podía dejar de pensar que en el camino también se encontraban las personas que mas apreciaba en el mundo, Sirius, Hagrid, y por supuesto Ron y Hermione, no podía imaginarse siquiera en un mundo en donde alguno de ellos faltara, simplemente se volvería loco, completamente loco.  
  
Potter!!, Harry se levanto de la cama y bajo a la sala donde encontró a su tío Vernon hecho una furia, ya que una lechuza se acababa de estrellar en el vidrio de una de las ventanas de la cocina Harry se acerco y de inmediato reconoció a Errol, la vieja lechuza de la familia Weasley que contenía una carta seguramente para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, "ja!, como si eso fuera posible viviendo con los Dursley", Harry se disculpo con sus tíos tomo a Errol y la carta y se la llevo a su cuarto.  
  
Harry desenvolvió la carta con curiosidad y para su sorpresa la carta no era de Ron si no de Hermione.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Como estas?, espero que tus tíos te estén tratando bien, supongo que te extrañara que te este enviando esta carta con Errol pero es que como sabes yo no tengo lechuza así que aproveche que Ron mando algo para mandarte este mensaje, como sabes después de que "quien tu sabes" regreso, se están tomando medidas de seguridad muy altas, así que Dumbeldore escribió a mis padres para preguntar si podías quedarte con nosotros lo que falta del verano, ya que para "ya sabes quien", seria muy fácil localizarte en "la madriguera", y tu casa ya no es muy segura, pero como mis padres son muggles es mas difícil para el , ya que conociendo a los mortifagos no creo que pondrían las manos en algo tan sucio como un directorio telefónico, así que mis padres y yo pasaremos por ti el día de tu cumpleaños a las 5:30pm, nos vemos pronto  
  
Con amor  
  
Hermione  
  
Oh!, se iba a ir, se iba a librar de sus horribles tíos antes de lo normal, y se iba con Hermione, bueno tal vez no era la madriguera, pero estaba seguro de que pasaría un buen rato con ella, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga.  
  
Harry miro su reloj y vio que solo tenia una hora para tener todo listo antes de la llegada de Hermione, así que bajo las escaleras para hablar del asunto con sus tíos, los cuales estaban mas que aliviados de saber que se librarían de su sobrino antes de lo normal, así que regreso contento a su cuarto para preparar su baúl y todo lo que necesitara.  
  
Harry termino de arreglar su baúl y casualmente lo estaba cerrando cuando sonó el timbre, salió de su cuarto y bajo lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras para ser el que abriera la puerta, en la sala se encontró con su tío Vernon leyendo el periódico, el cual no desaprovecho la ocasión para dirigirle a Harry una mirada envenenada. Por fin llego a la puerta y al abrir, y ver a Hermione, sintió que todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones se le había escapaba, Oh por Dios!, vaya que se veía hermosa, su cabello estaba liso y suelto llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa estrapless que remarcaba su cintura. Harry!! te he extrañado  
  
Y de pronto se encontró abrazado a ella y pudo sentir como una ola de calor le recorría el cuerpo, "no por favor, no te sonrojes" pero para su sorpresa al separarse de ella se encontró que Hermione tenia la cara muy roja como suponía que el mismo tenia.  
  
Estas listo?, mis padres esperan en el coche Eh?, ah si, pasa voy a subir por mis cosas.  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia las escaleras y de camino vio que Dudley salía de la cocina y a la vista de Hermione se atraganto con el pastelillo que comía, claramente no era el único que pensaba que se veía muy hermosa, con algo de trabajo logro bajar su baúl y a Hedwig por las escaleras, se despidió de sus tíos y salió por la puerta con Hermione hacia el carro de sus padres, saludo a los dentistas y se presento, subió al carro y pronto se encontró en marcha hacia la casa de Hermione y lejos por algún tiempo de Privet Drive.  
  
Durante el camino hablaron de que había pasado en su vida en los últimos meses, el mundo de la magia ya que los padres de Hermione, estaban muy interesados en conocer mas a fondo el lugar donde su hija, pasaba casi la mayoría del tiempo, al llegar a su, por ahora, nuevo hogar, se encontró con una casa muy bonita tenia un jardín muy amplio, dos pisos y en la parte de atrás una pequeña alberca que con el calor que hacia parecía que te atraía con especie de imán.  
  
Hermione le mostró a Harry casi toda su casa y después con la ayuda de su padre lograron subir al cuarto de huéspedes el baúl de Harry y a Hedwig, después el Sr. Granger se disculpo y diciendo que necesitaba ayudar a su esposa a preparar la cena dejo a Harry y a Hermione solos.  
  
Hermione?, dijo Harry para romper el incomodo silencio. Mm? Te ves muy bien hoy, y Harry sintió como su cara de nuevo se enrojecía "demonios, contrólate Potter!" Gracias y Hermoine sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Que le hiciste a tu cabello? Por que no te gusta?, dijo ella pasando una mano por su largo y ahora liso cabello. No!, no es eso dijo Harry acariciando el cabello de Hermione, es solo que esta diferente pero creo que te sienta muy bien.  
  
Hermione le sonrío y le dijo que para lograr que estuviera así permanentemente había logrado mezclar un par de pociones y es que así es mucho mas fácil de peinar, pero que bueno que te gusta. Y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que escucharon el llamado de la madre de Hermione; ¡chicos, bajen por favor!.  
  
Harry dio un salto y Hermione se dirigió a la puerta: Vamos? Si, contesto Harry.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina, Harry se encontró con un pastel de chocolate enorme y se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
Hermione me dice que hoy es tu cumpleaños, no es cierto Harry?. Si, contesto Harry emocionado. Bueno pues Felicidades!!.  
  
Y con esto el padre de Hermione encendió las 16 velas que se encontraban en el pastel, ahora pide un deseo. " Que todos los que quiero, siempre estén seguros y felices" y soplo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando apagar todas las velas.  
  
La cena fue hermosa, hablaron, rieron y comieron pastel hasta sentirse tan llenos que parecía que no podrían comer nunca mas, y al final el padre de Hermione les dijo que el y su esposa tenían que salir a ver un paciente pero que habían traído un par de películas, y que si no les molestaba quedarse solos por un tiempo, ellos contestaron que no, se despidieron y se dirigieron a la sala.  
  
Hermione puso la película y se sentó al lado de Harry, pero casi desde el principio Hermione empezó a cabecear, finalmente coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y se quedo profundamente dormida, Harry sintió la urgencia de pasar su brazo al rededor de su hombro pero se contuvo.  
  
" Que es lo que te pasa?!, es Hermione de la que estamos hablando, Her - mio - ne!, la misma chica mandona y estudiosa que conociste hace ya, casi 5 años, y además y mas importante de todo es tu mejor amiga!!!, pero siendo honestos la verdad es que has estado pensando en ella demasiado y sobretodo después de aquel día en la estación cuando se despidió de ti con un beso, si, nunca olvidare como mi adrenalina se disparo al simple contacto de sus labios con mi mejilla, esto quiere decir que. no!, no simplemente estas algo confundido además ella jamas, jamas te vería de otra forma, ante este pensamiento sintió como un nudo el la garganta le apretaba, dolía, si, dolía por que siempre se había sentido muy solo y sabia que muchas otras chicas estarían encantadas de ser su novia, pero esto solo era por que era famoso, no por que les interesara como persona, pero Hermione jamas había tomado su fama como algo primordial, era su amiga simplemente por ser Harry no, el niño que vivió".  
  
En ese momento Hermione se movió y Harry regreso su mirada a su cara retiro un poco de cabello de sus ojos y entonces sucedió, Hermione dijo:  
  
- Harry  
  
Pero fue como un largo y silencioso suspiro, a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, había dicho su nombre, eso quería decir que estaba soñando con el y, el solo pensarlo lo lleno de alegría pero sobretodo de esperanza, Harry levanto su mano y comenzó a acariciar la bella cara de Hermione, comenzando por su mejillas, luego su nariz, paso uno de sus dedos por sus pestañas y finalmente por sus labios, esos labios que por el momento parecían el manjar mas exquisito del mundo y sin saber lo que hacia comenzó a bajar la cabeza para probarlos, y cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros de su boca, escucho como se abría la puerta principal de la casa, se separo de su cara lo mas rápido posible y con gentileza sacudió un hombro de Hermione para despertarla ya que no quería que sus padres se dieran cuenta de su cercanía.  
  
Hermione se estiro y se disculpo con Harry por quedarse dormida y en ese momento entraron los papas de Hermione a la sala de televisión , y Harry solo esperaba que no se viera demasiado culpable.  
  
Hola chicos, ¿que tal la película?, Harry que nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de la ya había terminado se levanto y les dijo que muy bien que se había divertido.  
  
Y diciendo que de tenia mucho sueño se despidió y de dirigió a su cuarto, al llegar, se cambio, se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama, en realidad era muy temprano y no tenia nada de sueño así que se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
Estuvo cerca, muy cerca, casi la besas idiota!, pero en realidad no estaba seguro por que estaba molesto, si por el hecho de que casi lo hace o por que no lo hizo, no puedes seguir así Potter!, compórtate, Hermione es tu amiga y solamente tu amiga y nunca querría llegar a ser algo mas. Harry seguía inundado en su torbellino de emociones cuando:  
  
Harry?, era Hermione  
  
Harry cerro los ojos y se hizo el dormido pues se había retirado con ese pretexto y se vería mal si algún Granger se diera cuenta que era mentira. Hermione entreabrió la puerta y se asomo al cuarto para encontrar a un Harry Potter profundamente dormido pero que tenia todas las cobijas de lado y Hermione conociendo su casa sabia que en la noche esta, se tornaba muy fría, así que entro al cuarto, tomo las cobijas y las jalo para tapar al chico que dormía pacíficamente en la cama, después de taparlo Hermione se quedo un rato simplemente mirándolo dormir, después de unos cuantos minutos, se levanto y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
Hermione entro en su cuarto y cerro su puerta recargándose en ella, como lo quería, si, Hermione Granger la sabelotodo estaba enamorada y nada mas y nada menos que de el gran Harry Potter, todavía hoy no se podía acostumbrar al sentimiento que la inundaba cada que se veía reflejada en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, pero sabia que el solo la veía como su mejor amiga que jamas, con todas las chicas que morían por el, podría poner los ojos en ella, como deseaba estar entre esos brazos que la hacían sentir completamente protegida y que tal probar esos labios que parecían derramar miel, cuantas veces había soñado en besarlos, pero solo eran eso, sueños, que jamas se harían realidad, y pensando en ello se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
Harry no podía dormir lo inundaba el deseo de verla, "Cielo santo esta a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia y ya extrañaba su presencia, creo que me estoy volviendo loco , no puedo mas necesito ayuda", y con esto se levanto y abrió su baúl para encontrar un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta, pero a quien le pedía ayuda a Ron?, no seguro y se muere de la risa, pero y Sirius, tal vez me pueda dar un consejo, si Siruis era el indicado, así que se dispuso a escribir, y al terminar releyó la carta para ver que tal sonaba..  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
Como estas?, espero que muy bien, yo estoy muy bien gracias, hasta ahora no a habido nada inusual ya sabes con respecto a Voldemort, como seguro ya estas enterado hoy llegue a casa de Hermione para pasar lo que queda del verano aquí, ya que Dumbeldor lo considera mas seguro y la verdad es que estoy aliviado de salir de Privet Drive. Pero en realidad esta carta tiene otro fin y se que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer que escuchar las tonterías de un niño de 16 años, (gracias por el libro), pero es que ya desde hace un tiempo he estado desarrollando una serie de sentimientos hacia (no te burles) Hermione, es solo que cada que la veo mi corazón da un salto, y siento como si el mundo no tuviera sentido si no estoy con ella, en este momento la extraño tanto que es como tener un constante dolor de estomago y solo esta en el cuarto de a lado!.  
  
No se que hacer y es que estoy casi seguro de que a mi solo me ve como su mejor amigo y nada mas, que puedo hacer Sirus ayúdame!, o me voy a volver loco.  
  
Saludos al Prof. Lupin de mi parte Harry  
  
La carta sonaba muy desesperada, pero es que así se sentía desesperado, expresar sus sentimientos no era muy de su personalidad pero tampoco estaba enamorarse de su mejor amiga, y necesitaba ayuda, si no un día de estos iba a explotar. Así que abrió la jaula de Hedwig y le ato la carta y la mando fuera antes de que se arrepintiera de enviarla y se recostó, un poco mas tranquilo pues sabia que Sirius haría lo posible para ayudarlo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente a Harry lo despertó una leve sacudida en el hombro, era Hermione, Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con otro par color marrón.  
  
Harry? Mmm? Lamento mucho despertarte pero mis padres me mandaron llamarte al parecer tienen algo que decirnos. Pasa algo?, pregunto Harry algo preocupado No creo que sea nada serio, pero date prisa. Esta bien, ahora bajo.  
  
Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, Harry se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse a la familia Granger sentada en la sala, Harry se acomodo en un sillón al lado de Hermione y frente a sus padres.  
  
Buenos días Harry, como dormiste?, pregunto la Sra. Granger Muy bien gracias. Chicos, lamentamos levantarlos tan temprano pero tenemos algo que decirles. Pasa algo malo papa? No, nada, al contrario, como Hermione seguramente ya te dijo Harry, nosotros somos dentistas y llevamos varios meses tratando de obtener una vacante en Harvard para comenzar una nueva especialidad en implantologia y justo ayer por la noche recibimos una llamada diciendo que hay dos vacantes. Eso es excelente!, me da mucho gusto por ustedes. Gracias cariño, pero el curso comienza en un par de días y tenemos que irnos, creen que podamos dejarlos solos lo que queda del verano?, es una oportunidad única y con tan poco tiempo, no pudimos conseguir que alguien se quede con ustedes. Y sabemos que ya tienen 16 años y ya son lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solos, pero nos interesa mucho saber su opinión. No se preocupen por nosotros, Harry y yo nos las arreglaremos, no es cierto Harry? Si, por supuesto. Bueno Hermione ya sabes donde hay dinero para lo que puedan necesitar, creo que es suficiente para el tiempo que estén aquí, pero si llegaran a necesitar algo, ya sabes como localizarnos, de acuerdo? Si, no se preocupen. Bueno nos tenemos que ir al aeropuerto cuídense mucho.  
  
Los señores Granger se despidieron, tomaron sus maletas y salieron de la casa rumbo al aeropuerto.  
  
Tienes hambre Harry? Algo, tu? También, que te parece si me ayudas con el desayuno? Esta bien.  
  
Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la cocina en donde pasaron un buen rato preparando tocino, huevos y pan tostado y cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione comenzó a recoger los platos cuando Hedwig apareció en la ventana con dos cartas, Harry se acerco y para su sorpresa aun que las dos eran de Sirius una era para Hermione, Harry le dio su carta y se dispuso a leer la suya, pero recordó lo que probablemente contenía y dijo:  
  
Creo que iré a leerla a mi cuarto, al mismo tiempo que Hermione decía exactamente las mismas palabras.  
  
Harry sonrío, dio la media vuelta y camino a su cuarto, al llegar desenvolvió la carta con rapidez.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Me da mucho gusto que no haya pasado nada extraño, pero te recuerdo que cualquier cosa que pase o que necesites para eso estoy, con respecto a tu ultima carta, solo me queda decirte que lo que sientes es completamente comprensible, Hermione es una chica que además de hermosa es muy inteligente, y si me lo preguntas era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara, después de todo ya no eres un bebe.  
  
Ahora, ¿que hacer con todo ese remolino?, bueno primero que nada tienes que saber exactamente lo que sientes por ella, después comienza a hacer algo al respecto, no te digo que vayas ahora a su cuarto y le digas que la quieres, pero si déjale ver un poco tus intenciones para no provocarle un shock, cuando se lo digas.  
  
Me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho y recuerda que cualquier cosa rara que veas, contáctame de inmediato, tu seguridad es muy importante para mi.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry definitivamente se sentía mejor gracias a la carta, después de todo el tenia razón tenia que enfrentar sus sentimientos y hacer algo al respecto. Ahora, ¿que sentía por Hermione?, el solo pensar en ella le provoco un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, la quería Harry Potter estaba enamorado de hasta ahora su mejor amiga, pero ¿que pensaría ella al respecto?.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione continuaba en la cocina, ya que al marcharse Harry, podía leer la carta con tranquilidad, y es que hace como una semana había escrito a Sirius para informarle que Harry pasaría el verano con ella y también por que necesitaba a alguien confiable con quien compartir sus sentimientos por el, ella sabia perfectamente que Sirius a pesar de ser el padrino del chico al que amaba, jamas le diría nada y podría ayudarla en algo, así que comenzó a leer.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
No tienes idea de lo mucho que te agradezco que me tengas esa confianza, ten la seguridad que sabré respetarla.  
  
No soy muy bueno en estas cosas, y menos dando consejos a una chica, ya que jamas he estado en su posición, pero te puedo decir que nos vuelve locos.  
  
Se tierna con el, siempre que le hables míralo directo a los ojos, y lo mas importante de todo se tu misma, Harry tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, y de lo mucho que vales, además no creo que le seas del todo indiferente.  
  
Bueno me despido, de nuevo te agradezco la confianza, y recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, no tengo que decirte que estés al pendiente de todo y que cualquier cosa rara que veas me lo digas de inmediato  
  
Sirius  
  
Hermione doblo la carta justo cuando Harry bajaba las escaleras, la guardo en una de las bolsas de sus jeans, y continuo limpiando la cocina.  
  
Necesitas ayuda? Claro, yo lavo tu secas.  
  
Harry sonrío tomo uno de los secadores y comenzó a secar los platos que Hermione le iba pasando, pero uno de los platos se le resbalo y se rompió haciéndose mil pedazos y cortándole.  
  
Aouch! Estas bien? No, creo que me corte. Déjame ver  
  
Hermione extendió su mano y la puso entre las suyas ambos sintieron como un poco de electricidad recorría su columna, Harry acerco su mano a sus ojos.  
  
No es profunda, y al parecer no tienes pedazos de porcelana, lávala y todo estará bien. Harry, no deja de sangrar.. A ver.  
  
Hermione extendió su mano y para su sorpresa el puso su boca en la herida y paso su lengua por su dedo, y la herida dejo de sangrar, probablemente por que el corazón de Hermione se había detenido al simple contacto de sus labios con su piel. Mejor? Aaja  
  
Y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en completo silencio cada uno tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del otro.  
  
Harry? Mm? ¿Quieres ir a la alberca?, hace un día soleado Seguro.  
  
Subieron las escaleras y cada uno entro a su cuarto para cambiarse, Harry salió solo con su traje de baño y una toalla que había tomado del baño y se dirigió a la alberca.  
  
Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que Hermione todavía no estaba ahí así que puso la toalla en una silla cercana y se sentó en la orilla metiendo los pies al agua, estaba perfecta, pero no se dio cuenta que Hermione se acercaba de puntillas hacia el y con un fuerte empujón cayo al agua, cuando salió a respirar sintió como si no hubiera tomado aire en absoluto pues ella traía puesto un bikini azul que remarcaba cada parte de su figura, pero para su fortuna, ella dio un salto y cayo en el agua sin notar lo roja que estaba su cara, así pasaron casi todo el día en el agua y disfrutando del sol, pronto empezó a obscurecer y decidieron regresar a la casa, dentro decidieron ir a tomar un baño para después cenar, pero Harry apenas había entrado a su cuarto cuando Hermione toco la puerta.  
  
Pasa. Harry, lamento molestarte, pero es que creo que me queme demasiado y me arde mucho la espalda, ¿me podrías poner esta loción para quemaduras?. Seguro, voltéate.  
  
Hermione le dio la espalda, movió su cabello y le entrego la loción, Harry vacío un poco sobre su mano y comenzó a ponérsela en la espalda.  
  
Este, Hermione?. Mm? Em, necesito que.. tequitestustirantes Eh? Es que tuus tirantes.. Ah..  
  
Y Harry vio como si fuera en cámara lenta como Hermione bajaba con su mano el tirante derecho y luego el izquierdo.  
  
Em, Harry? Eh?, ah! si, y continuo poniendo la loción cuando termino paso una de sus manos por el brazo de Hermione la cual dejo escapar un suspiro apenas audible. Em.., gracias y salió de la habitación.  
  
Ambos tuvieron que tomar una ducha muy fría después de eso, al terminar ambos bajaron al comedor donde prepararon cualquier cosa de comer y se fueron a ver una película a la sala, cuando termino ambos se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a acostar.  
  
Era una noche calurosa así que Harry se acostó solo con sus boxers y una playera, y comenzó a recordar cada momento de ese día, vaya que había sido hermoso y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.  
  
Ha eso como de las 2 de la mañana, Harry sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
Hermione? Oh Harry lo siento tanto es que tuve una pesadilla espantosa  
  
Y Harry alcanzo a distinguir varias lagrimas en sus mejillas.  
  
Tranquila todo esta bien, le dijo mientras limpiaba de su cara cualquier rastro de lagrimas Fue horrible, "Ya Sabes Quien", te mataba justo frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada, vi sus ojos y escuche su risa.. Shh., todo esta bien. Y Harry la estrecho entre sus brazos, acercándola lo mas posible a el .  
  
Poco a poco la respiración de Hermione se hizo mas pausada y Harry se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, tratando de no despertarla, la recostó en la cama, y el se levanto para el irse al cuarto de ella, cuando Hermione lo llamo:  
  
Harry? Si? Por favor no te vallas, no me dejes sola  
  
Harry dio media vuelta y se recostó en la cama junto a ella y rodeo su cintura con su brazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó, se sintió el chico mas afortunado del mundo, deseando que ese momento durara toda la vida, cerro los ojos, disfrutando el dulce olor a vainilla de su cabello y espero a que ella despertara.  
  
Después de unos minutos Hermione comenzó a moverse y a estirarse y al darse cuenta que tenia todavía su brazo al rededor de la cintura, sintió como una ola de calor le recorría todo el cuerpo..  
  
Buenos días, dormilona, como estas? Mejor, gracias  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con esos ojos color esmeralda que amaba tanto y se quedaron así, durante casi una hora simplemente mirándose uno al otro.  
  
Comprobando la teoría de Harry, el tiempo vuela cuando menos deseas que lo haga y el verano, estaba apunto de concluir, el día siguiente era 1°de Septiembre y por mucho que añorara Hogwarts, sabia que tendría mucho menos tiempo para pasar con Hermione, la chica que amaba, por ahora dejaría que las cosas rodaran a su paso y tal vez pronto tendría el valor necesario para decirle como se sentía.  
  
Hermione, estaba checando su baúl, no quería olvidar ningún libro que pudiera necesitar, después de asegurase de que nada faltaba se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a recordar lo sucedido ese verano, un verano que parecía un sueño, pero mañana tendría que despertar y volver al mundo donde Harry era todo un personaje y ella solo.. una amiga. En eso Harry toco la puerta.  
  
Entra Ya tienes todo listo? Si, creo que no olvido nada y tu? Igual Contento de regresar? Si pero.. aun que no lo creas, es el primer verano de mi vida que me gustaría que nunca terminara, lo pase de maravilla, muchas gracias Hermione. Igual yo, y creo que sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí. Gracias. Bueno creo que hay que ir a dormir no crees?, mañana tenemos que despertar temprano para llegar a King Cross a tiempo. Si tienes razón, nos vemos mañana  
  
Y Harry hizo algo de lo que jamas se creyó de que fuera capaz, le dio a Hermione un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Buenas noches Mione. Harry?, ¿como me llamaste? "Ups, dije eso fuerte". Lo siento No, me gusta, Mione.. " Me llamo Mione que tierno ".  
  
Harry le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
Que descanses Igual tu.  
  
Y con esto Harry cerro la puerta y entro en su cuarto, se puso la pijama, se metió a la cama y se quedo dormido pensando en ella.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levanto a eso de las 6:00 am. para preparar el desayuno y despertar a Harry, desayunaron, se cambiaron, llamaron a un taxi y para que los llevara a King Cross, cuando llegaron al anden 9 ¾, decidieron pasar corriendo, inmediatamente después de atravesar la barrera que separaba el mundo de la magia al muggle escucharon a alguien que los llamaba:  
  
Harry, Hermione, por aquí!, era Ron su mejor amigo, acompañado por sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George. Que tal Harry, viejo amigo como estas?, saludo Fred Bien, gracias, que tal su verano? Excelente y el tuyo? El mejor de mi vida, y con esto Harry le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, la cual tenia la cara tan roja, que el tren parecía algo descolorido. Me da gusto, nos vemos en el tren, y Fred y George se fueron con su amigo Lee Jordan, probablemente a buscar un compartimento desocupado.. Vamos?, dijo Ron Seguro, contesto Hermione.  
  
Después de un rato buscando, encontraron un compartimento desocupado, entraron y Ron comenzó a contarles como le había ido en las vacaciones, y Harry Hermione hicieron lo mismo, omitiendo algunos detalles por supuesto.  
  
Harry, tengo algo que mostrarte! Que es?  
  
Ron saco de su baúl una escoba de carreras Nimbus 2000.  
  
Wow! Ron, de donde la sacaste?, pregunto Hermione. Fred y George me la regalaron al igual que una nueva túnica de gala, no se de donde sacaron tanto dinero, pero tienen mi completa aprobación, estoy pensando en probar para el equipo este año, ya que no tenemos guardián, desde que salió Wood. Harry este año se eligen nuevos capitanes!, que piensas, lo intentaras?. No lo había pensado, tal ves lo haga, dijo Harry, definitivamente no le molestaría ser capitán. Quieren algo del carrito?, pregunto una bruja de aspecto amigable. Si!, muero de hambre, y los tres se surtieron con pasteles, ranas de chocolate, jugo de calabaza y grageas de todos los sabores.  
  
Comieron, hablando de muchas cosas y disfrutando el trayecto hacia Hogwarts, pronto comenzó a obscurecer y decidieron que era hora de cambiarse, Hermione salió del compartimento, ya que no se sentía cómoda, cambiándose, frente a ellos.  
  
Ron tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Que es? Hablamos luego, por que en ese momento, Hermione regresaba ya con su uniforme puesto.  
  
Al llegar al castillo, todos fueron hacia el gran comedor, en donde estaba apunto de empezar la selección, después de recibir a los nuevos Griffindors, comezo el banquete, mientras comían a Harry le llamo la atención el no encontrar al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Quien creen que sea?, pregunto Harry Ni idea, tal vez sea el verdadero Moody. No lo creo Ron, dijo Hermione supongo que después de lo del año pasado prefirió regresar a su retiro..  
  
Harry no podía quitar los ojos de Hermione, pero fue sacudido de sus pensamientos cuando, el profesor Dumbeldor, les dijo que se retiraran a sus dormitorios a descansar, así que, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la torre Griffindor, mientras subían, se encontraron a Hagrid y lo saludaron rápidamente pues había mucha gente esperando pasar, al llegar a la sala común Ron y Harry, este ultimo con algo de tristeza se despidieron de Hermione para subir a sus dormitorios, al llegar comenzaron a sacar su pijama y a lo que necesitaran para el día siguiente Ron pregunto a Harry:  
  
Bueno, que es lo que me quieres contar? Este.., como en ese momento iban entrando Seamus, Neville y Dean, Harry solo susurro. luego.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar, supusieron que Hermione ya se había adelantado por que no la encontraron en la sala común, llegaron al comedor y en seguida la encontraron hablando con varias chicas acerca de como había logrado vencer a su imposible cabello, después de un rato se sentó al lado de ellos para desayunar, después de un rato llego la profesora Mcgonagall a repartir sus horarios.  
  
Miren hoy tenemos Cuidado de las creaturas mágicas a primera hora y como ya estamos en 5° ya no tenemos que compartir clases con nadie y por supuesto nos libraremos de Malfoy ya casi todo el tiempo. Excelente!, contestaron Hermione y Ron. Después tenemos defensa contra las artes oscuras!, por fin veremos quien es el nuevo maestro, auch, doble pociones esta tarde. Bueno supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida. Es mejor que nos levantemos o llegaremos tarde a clase con Hagrid. 


	2. Capitulo 2

""""  
  
El día transcurrió sin nada importante hasta que llegaron a la clase de DCAO, Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían atrasado con Hagrid tratando de regresar a la jaula la nueva manada de esquegrutos, así que quemados y adoloridos llegaron corriendo a la clase.  
  
Lo siento profesor es que. pero Harry sintió que la voz se le escapaba de la sorpresa. Profesor Lupin!!!, grito Hermione Harry, Hermione, Ron por favor tomen asiento les dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Así que el trío se dirigió a los últimos asientos ya que todos los de las primeras filas estaban ocupados.  
  
Como iba diciendo el profesor Dumbeldore encontró una cura temporal para. mi malestar solo tengo que tomar una simple poción cada año y esta me mantendrá completamente normal, y después de lo sucedido el año pasado el profesor Moddy prefirió regresar a su retiro y pues aquí estoy.  
  
Excelente!, grito Dean, por un momento pense que tonto de Snape por fin se había quedado con el puesto.  
  
Ajam..  
  
Lo siento profesor.  
  
Bueno durante este año veremos muchos nuevos hechizos y contra hechizos pues con todo lo que ha estado pasando nunca esta de mas estar preparado.  
  
La clase paso volando, como siempre que se esta divertido o interesado en algo, parecía que apenas se acababan de sentar cuando ya estaba sonando la campana, Harry Ron y Hermione comenzaron a guardar sus cosas cuando el profesor Lupin se acerco a ellos y les pidió que se quedaran un momento mas.  
  
Así que esperaron a que todos salieran del salón para poder hablar.  
  
Hola chicos como han estado? Bien, contesto Harry, como siempre que alguien le hacia esa misma pregunta pero cada vez, una parte de el mentía, que gusto que haya podido regresar a dar clases!! Si la poción del Profesor, es verdaderamente extraordinaria y además de poder enseñar, puedo estar cerca por cualquier cosa, por cierto Sirius los manda saludar mucho. Gracias contestaron todos al mismo tiempo. Bueno creo que será mejor que vallamos a cenar.  
  
Después de comer, el trío se dirigió a la sala común para comenzar con sus tareas, Hermione se acomodo en su acostumbrado sillón y Harry y Ron frente a ella en una mesa, ya entrada la noche Ron cerro de un fuerte golpe su libro de transfiguración asustando a ambos.  
  
Ron, hay gente que quiere estudiar. Cual gente?, ya no hay nadie! Bueno YO quiero estudiar! Que raro. Ron!! Tengo mucho sueño, me voy a la cama vienes Harry? No creo que terminare con este pergamino y enseguida subo.. Ok, bueeeeenas noches. Buenas noches.  
  
Ron comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y poco a poco desapareció, dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos, ella continuaba concentrada en su libro de Arigmacia y Harry tenia la vista fija en el pedazo de pergamino que tenia enfrente pero no se le ocurría nada que poner en el su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en la chica que tenia frente a el.  
  
No pudo evitarlo y cuando menos acordó sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, en como el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos color marrón, en como pasaba su mano por su cabello cada vez que tenia que releer una oración que no entendía y como cada vez que lo hacia le llegaba el finisimo olor a jazmín, no se dio cuenta que ya tenia varios minutos simplemente observándola y cuando menos lo espero Hermione levanto la vista del libro y la dirigió hacia el.  
  
Pasa algo Harry? Nnnoo, y pudo sentir como su cara se enrojecía. Necesitas ayuda con tu ensayo?, dijo ella viendo que no tenia mas que el titulo escrito. No, es solo que ya estoy muy cansado, creo que dejare esto para mañana. Bueno pero si necesitas ayuda. Si muchas gracias, creo que ya me voy a la cama, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ya es tarde. Si creo que tienes razón, cerro su libro y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Buenas noches Harry.. Hermione! Mmm?, dijo ella dándose la vuelta. Tu pluma, y justo cuando ella la tomaba, su mano rozo la de el, lanzando chispas entre ambos y por varios segundos se quedaron así con las manos apenas rozándose y con electricidad recorriéndolos.  
  
Y sin soltar su mano Harry se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla aprovechando para susurrarle:  
  
Buenas noches, Mione Buenas noches. Y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.  
  
Cuando Harry entro al dormitorio se escuchaban ya varios ronquidos pero encontró que a pesar de tener las cortinas cerradas había luz proveniente de la cama de Ron así que abrió las cortinas para encontrarlo frente a un pedazo de pergamino y escribiendo rápidamente.  
  
Harry! casi me matas del susto Lo siento, pero pense que tenias sueño. Bueno en realidad tengo algo que contarte, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie Lo prometo.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama y Ron cerro las cortinas y susurro: Silenciare!, listo así nadie podrá escucharnos. Me estas asustando.. No y espera a oír el resto.. Que pasa? Bueno es que. mmm como digo esto... Ya suéltalo!!! Es que, mm bueno, lo que pasa es que me gusta alguien. Y por eso tanto escándalo? Es que no sabes de quien es..  
  
El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y si era Hermione?? no eso si que complicaría las cosas, por que??, por que le tenia que pasar esto a el??.  
  
Harry? Eh? que?. Nada estoy apunto de morirme aquí y tu estas soñando despierto!! Lo siento, bueno quien es? Ejem.. Ya!! dilo!!. Lavender. Ah!! Lavender!, y que vas a hacer al respecto? No tengo la menor idea, cada vez que la veo me quedo congelado. Bueno podrías invitarla a ir al próximo viaje a Hogsmade.. Oye! Esa es una buena idea. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírselo Y si dice que no? Pues no pierdes nada con intentarlo y quien sabe y ganes.. Tienes razón, voy a intentarlo, oye que era lo que me querías decir en el tren? Ah! eso. no nada importante. No, ahora me dices! Pues es que yo. Que? No mejor luego estoy muy casado. No te voy a dejar dormir, hasta que me digas! Bueno es que yo.. No eres gay, verdad? RON!! Jeje, lo siento No es gracioso Si lo es, debiste de haber visto tu cara, bueno me vas a decir o que? Bueno es que a mi también me gusta alguien.  
  
Ron comenzó a reírse de nuevo.  
  
DE SEXO FEMENINO! Bueno quien es? Hermione. ¿¡HERMIONE!? shh!!  
  
Ron tenia la cara pálida y la boca completamente abierta.  
  
No puedo creerlo Yo tampoco pero me gusta Bueno tengo que admitir que durante las vacaciones se puso.. Ron! Como si tu no lo hubieras notado.. Bueno.. Ya lo vez, y tu que piensas hacer? No tengo idea?, no creo que ella me vea como algo mas, siempre he sido solamente su amigo.. Y que paso en el tiempo que pasaron en el verano? Uff. QUE? No seas mal pensado, en realidad no paso nada importante Ah, pues entonces deberíamos ir a Hogsmade los 4! No lo creo Ron creo que seria demasiado rápido no puedo solo demostrarle mis sentimientos de esa forma seria demasiado raro no crees? Si creo que tienes razón, y que planeas hacer? No tengo idea, creo que lo iré averiguando con el paso del tiempo. Pues tienes todo mi apoyo Gracias y tu igual Bueno creo que hay que dormir por que mañana tenemos clases. Buenas noches Buenas noches, y Harry se cambio y se metió a su cama y después de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con un sobresalto que asusto a los 4 chicos que dormían pacíficamente en sus camas:  
  
Que es lo que pppaaaaassaaaa Harry?, pregunto Ron bostezando Nada solo una pesadilla.  
  
La torre Griffindor se encontraba ya muy acostumbrada a que esto pasara, Harry Potter " el niño que vivió" , continuamente tenia pesadillas que tenían que ver con Voldemort.  
  
Bueno ya no te preocupes de todas formas ya es hora de levantarse, sí es que queremos desayunar y llegar a clase a tiempo. Si tienes razón.  
  
Y así todos se dirigieron hacia los baños para poder bañarse y prepararse para las clases. Ron y Harry fueron de los primeros en bajar y como es costumbre Hermione se encontraba esperándolos justo en el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
No entiendo como es que se tardan tanto, parecen nenas! Oye nuestras admiradoras esperan que estemos perfectos como siempre, no es cierto Harry? Aja. Que pasa Harry no te ves muy bien? Tuve otra pesadilla Por que no hablas al respecto con el profesor Lupin Es una buena idea, hoy iré a su oficina. Bueno vamonos por que llegaremos tarde.  
  
El día paso algo lento para el famoso trío, Harry fue a hablar con el profesor Lupin que le recomendó permanecer tranquilo y ocupar su mente con otras cosas y que sí eso no funcionaba le daría una poción somnífera.  
  
Esa noche en la sala común casi todos se encontraban charlando y disfrutando el inicio del fin de semana excepto Harry y Hermione, ya que ella insistio en que terminara su tarea para que después estuviera libre, mientras ella repasaba las lecciones de la semana, Ron salió librado de todo esto ya que se encontraba platicando con Lavander.  
  
Como vas con el ensayo Harry?, pregunto Hermione, bajando el grueso libro de Aritmacia de sus ojos. Mmmm?, que?, Harry había sido sorprendido de nuevo. Que como vas con el ensayo???, que es lo que te pasa parece que estas en otro mundo? Quidditch, mintió Harry. Claro!, no entiendo como te gusta tanto, yo se que es un juego entretenido pero no para pensar en eso todo el día! El quidditch es mas que un juego!! Harry no vamos a comenzar una discusión que no tiene fin, mejor por que no regresas a trabajas mm? No, te probaré lo maravilloso que es? Y como planeas hacerlo? Ven conmigo A donde?, Harry sabes que no podemos salir ya esta obscureciendo Precisamente es el mejor momento Para que? Ven y te mostrare  
  
Con esto Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y juntos atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda dirigiéndose a los terrenos.  
  
A donde vamos Harry? Ya lo veraz  
  
Harry dirigió a Hermione hacia los vestidores del equipo Gryffindor, teniendo mucho cuidado de que nadie los viera o estarían en serios problemas.  
  
Harry, yo no puedo entrar ahi! Claro que si, vamos  
  
Y juntos entraron y Hermione quedo asombrada de la magnitud de los vestidores.  
  
Hey!, yo no sabia que tenían todo esto!, hay un jacuzzi ahí! Jeje, si, ponte esto.  
  
Harry extendió a Hermione una de sus capas de quidditch, el ya tenia una para el y su Saeta de fuego en la mano.  
  
Que planeas eh? Ya lo veras, póntela y vamonos. Esta bien, Hermione se puso la capa y se sintió rodeada de la esencia de Harry, y por primera ves en mucho tiempo se sintió segura en cualquier sentido. Lista? Si Bueno, vamos!  
  
Harry tomo la mano de Hermione de nuevo y juntos se dirigieron a la salida, al campo de quidditch.  
  
Sube a la saeta. Que???, Harry sabes que odio volar!, no hay manera de que me suba! Vamos Hermione no te vas a arrepentir No estoy muy segura.. Vamos..  
  
Hermione no pudo mas que dejarse vencer por esos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían ablandar incluso a la chica mas mandona que Hogwarts haya tenido jamas.  
  
Esta bien pero solo por un momento, o estaremos en problemas. De acuerdo.  
  
Juntos salieron de los vestidores hacia la el campo de quidditch que estaba hermoso, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y había una brisa fresca que rebotaba suavemente en las mejillas de ambos.  
  
Harry monto su escoba y extendió una de sus manos hacia Hermione, ella la tomo muy recelosa y temblando.  
  
Vamos Hermione, confía en mi.  
  
Hermione hizo un extraño sonido como de aceptación que contenía mucho recelo. E intento subirse a la Saeta pero detrás de Harry pero el no la dejo.  
  
Nop, tu vas a delante. Que?, no tu eres la estrella TU conduces o no regresaremos completos! Claro que regresaremos completos., además dijiste que confiabas en mi no es cierto? Si.. dijo Hermione recelosa. Bueno entonces sube a la escoba..  
  
Y muy despacio y en extremo alerta, Hermione subió a la Saeta y justo cuando ya estaba lo mas cómoda que se puede estar sobre una escoba, Harry puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y la otra en cima de las de ella y Harry acercándose lo mas posible a ella coloco sus labios casi sobre su oído y cuando le susurro: Lista?. Hermione dio un pequeño salto y agradeció al cielo que le estuviera dando la espalda por que de lo contrario el se daría cuenta de lo roja que estaba. Aja. dijo Hermione, casi en un suspiro. Tranquila Mione, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes estoy aquí, vas a ver que vale la pena. Si, esta bien. Cuando cuente tres ambos vamos a patear el suelo fuerte para poder elevarnos.  
  
Hermione solo movió la cabeza, asintiendo pero paso una de sus manos encima de la de Harry y la apretó.  
  
Shh.. va a estar bien, a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres.  
  
Y ambos patearon el suelo con fuerza, y se elevaron, Hermione sintió como su estomago cayo hasta sus pies, pero por alguna razón Harry hacia que se sintiera segura aún a unos 30 metros del suelo.  
  
Ahora vira un poco, y Harry dirigía a través a las manos de Hermione los movimientos de la escoba. Harry esto es estupendo, dijo Hermione emocionada no solo por el hecho de que había superado su miedo a volar sí no por que no podía encontrar una mejor forma de hacerlo.  
  
Pasaron mas de 2 horas antes de que Hermione reaccionara y le pidiera a Harry regresar, así que cuando por fin regresaron a tierra firme ya estaba entrada la noche, pero justo cuando Hermione bajo de la escoba se comenzó a sentir muy mareada.  
  
Harry me estoy mareando. Recuéstate, las primeras veces eso pasa.  
  
Y Hermione se recostó en pasto, que parecía darle un masaje en todo el cuerpo pero nada se comparo al hecho de que Harry al sentarse coloco su cabeza en sus piernas para servirle de apoyo, y nada la prepara al masaje de sus dedos en su cabello, se sentía la chica mas afortunada del mudo.  
  
Harry por su parte estaba completamente aturdido por la belleza de la chica en su regazo, sus ojos, su piel, el olor a jazmín de su cabello, pero sobretodo su boca, esa boca que parecía atraerlo como el mas poderoso de los imanes, no sabia cuanto tiempo lo iba a resistir, pero tenia que besarlos y tenia que hacerlo pronto. De un momento a otro Hermione se levanto, asegurándole a Harry que ya se sentía mucho mejor y que tenían que regresar al castillo o estarían en graves problemas ya que las guardias de los maestros que se impusieron por el regreso de Voldemort estarían por empezar en cualquier momento.  
  
Vamos tenemos que entrar ya. Esta bien, dijo Harry con algo de molestia pero esta desapareció cuando Hermione le ofrecio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
Harry la tomo y ella tiro, pero al parecer lo hizo muy fuerte, por que el salió volando hacia ella quedando apenas a unos centímetros de su cara, y se quedaron así mirándose a los ojos ninguno con suficiente valor para cerrar el poco espacio entre ellos, Hermione fue la primera en apartar la vista y dando la vuelta hacia el castillo. Y fue entonces que Harry tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella y así regresaron a la sala común, muy sorprendidos de que no se encontraran a ningún profesor en su camino.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común, esta se encontraba vacía, y ya con un pequeño fuego en la chimenea, Hermione se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Creo que lograste cambiar mi opinión después de todo. Lo vez te lo dije, es excelente, pero tenemos que continuar con tus lecciones de vuelo esta bien? Sip, estoy deacuerdo. Bueno, descansa Mione, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.  
  
Y con esto ambos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, ya esperando la mañana siguiente con algo de impaciencia. 


End file.
